federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
El Aurian (Species)
El-Aurians were a humanoid species of "listeners" originating from the El-Aurian system. Data once speculated (going from appearances) that El-Aurians have an awareness that supersedes the normal flow of time and space. The El-Aurians are a widely-traveled people who have spread themselves across many parts of the galaxy. It is known that at least one El-Aurian visited Earth in 1893, before Humans had any official knowledge of alien species. In 2265 the Borg (or reference the Diatehbh) launched a major attack on this species, assimilating all but a handful. The survivors scattered throughout the galaxy, finding homes amongst many species. *List of El Aurians Physical Appearance Externally, the El-Aurians are physically identical to Humans, in structure and even the range of racial phenotypes. The only significant physical difference between Humans and El-Aurians is in the aging process, as the extremely long-lived El-Aurian lifespan covers many centuries. Religion The Na’abi Voyun are a specific tribe of El Aurians settled on Earth several hundred years ago and became part of the quintessential Muslim religion. Following related lore, they were known as the "eternals" or Al-Khalids. Having a strict set of rules they were only permitted to marry within their own people and formed their own, separate species and cultural customs. Some of these El Aurians include Iskander al-Khalid CP/Iskander al-Khalid and Johara al-Khalid. Wedding Traditions Groom gives bride a ring - if the Groom is a first son, the ring is typically one that has passed down through generations of families, bearing the family crest. Younger sons tend to have new rings commissioned, and will incorporate a stone setting of the bride's favored color. In Noble families the groom produces a bride price to the family - representing his ability to provide for his wife and family. In common families it was common for the Bride and Groom to both bring a Dua'cet (El Aurian goat-like animal), a loaf of bread, and a bottle of wine to exchange at the ceremony, signifying that they meet together as equals and will share with each other what they have. Common families also tend to forgo the ring ceremonies, though some young men are known to emulate the nobles and buy a ring for their fiance. Traditional El Aurian colors are in Blue - the dress is typically two layers - a pale blue under-dress with long sleeves and a high collar, and a dark blue over-dress without sleeves. Religion is a matter of culture rather than faith. The all-goddess is typically invoked at the ceremony, and ceremonies are traditionally held outdoors. Noble families marry for life, and have been known to take two, or three, wives as it suits them. Predominately, though, monogamy is the norm. Common families have been known to separate and re-marry - especially in times of financial trouble. General History In 2293, a group of El-Aurian refugees were coming to Earth following their escape from the Borg. The two El-Aurian ships transporting the refugees, the SS Lakul and the SS Robert Fox, were caught in and destroyed by the Nexus energy ribbon near the Sol system. The USS Enterprise-B was able to save some of the refugees, including Guinan and Dr. Tolian Soran (at the cost of one Captain James T. Kirk's life, or so it was thought - however, Kirk did die as an indirect result of the rescue). El-Aurians pride themselves on being a race of listeners, and appear to have a form of limited empathic ability. Some have used this to help others, acting as advisers or confidants. A few have turned their talent to more dubious pursuits, becoming con men and tricksters, such as Martus Mazur, while Dr. Soran used his abilities to help bring his genocidal plan to re-enter the Nexus to fruition. Much of their seeming reticence comes from the El-Aurian racial character. They appear to be natural lore-keepers, and use their phenomenal lifespans and memories to collect the stories and life experiences of various sentient beings. They preserve this knowledge for their own kind, and only occasionally share it with non-El-Aurians. They are a highly personable and empathic race, and as such are very willing to help other sentients work out their problems. It is possible as an offshoot of their prodigious memories and mental facilities that El-Aurians are extraordinarily sensitive to the space-time continuum itself. In 2366, Guinan was able to perceive an alternate timeline which occurred because of a disruption in the starship Enterprise-C's history. Geography Known cities referenced in ST_Deep_Space_9: *Dhalit City *Magaht *Cexia Category:Species Information